toyhorseidfandomcom-20200213-history
Mattel Barbie horses
As long as there has been Barbie, there has been horses for her to ride. They changed gradually from awkward horses to elegant steeds, to now less detailed ghosts of what they used to be. Types of horses Mattel created for their Barbie line Moving Dancer, was Barbie's first horse, a moving figure, brown in colour. More were released as paint horses. This made way for future moving horses for the Barbie line. '''Posable A variation on the moving horse, it has no button to make it move, but jointed limbs so you can 'pose' it. Hesitant Arab mold Awkward, clumsy, often falling over, with a refined detailed 'Arab' style head. Often sold in a set with a horse float. Standing mold Plain, all four legs touching the ground, less detailed 'Arab' style head. Brought back in more reccent years, before the new 'Princess lines'. Used for the 'Meadow mares' toy sets. Some 'Sparkle Beauties' were release in alternate Standing mold poses. Also used for Barbie's own 'movie' horses. Classic Arab mold Most commonly produced mold, alongside the 'plain stand' mold. Classic arab, has all the attributes of an elegant Arabian horse. Finely arched neck, detailed 'dished' face, large eyes, long legs. This mold is one of the most appealing, along with the 'Champion' mold. Commonly used as a 'mare' or female horse in the toy sets, such as 'Sparkle Beauties'. Also used for the Barbie's own 'movie' horses. Blinking Beauty White body, dark chestnut hooves and legs, around eyes and muzzel. Long yellowish mane and tail, moving 'blinking' eyes Prancer White body, light yellow short mane and tail, grey hooves and legs and around eyes/muzzel. Western star Classic palomino colouring, crimped long mane and tail (down to ground), dark hooves and legs. Suncharm Med tan colour body, Mane and tail matches body, long, dark hooves and legs, darker tan spots on body. 'Appaloosa'. Western fun Med tan colour body, Mane and tail matches body, long, dark hooves and legs, darker tan spots on body. 'Appaloosa'. This set is identical in almost every way to 'SunCharm' Star stepper Dark chocolate body, long light tan mane and tail, Dark hooves/legs/muzzel. Blazin' Trails More info needed. Only horse found so far, no name Light tan body, Dark brown with blonde striped mane and tail, dark hooves, x4 white socks and white blaze. Show Parade, Star Stampn' horses Two versions released. Both includes Barbies. Tan body, med length black mane and tail, Palomino, med length mane and tail Western steppin', Western star Horse Pretty much identical to 'Western Star', plus Barbie. Blizzard Med grey, long white mane and tail, white spots 'Appaloosa', dark grey hooves and muzzel. Diva White body, long wavey white mane and tail, dark hooves. Rosebud Pretty much identical to 'Diva' White body, long wavey white mane and tail, dark hooves. Flying Hero Horse White body, long pink mane and tail, gold hooves. Marzipan Also in 'standing arab pose' Metalic or plain pink body, silver legs and muzzel, pink hooves, pink feather-boa mane and tail. Rapunzil Unicorn Champion mold Named after the first release of this mold 'Champion', came in two versions, Tartan and with rider. Most sought after mold. The 'Stallion' or 'male' version of the Arabian style. Thick over-arched neck, compact body, long legs, detailed dished face. Often used for the 'movie toys' horses, such as Hunchback of notre dame, and Mulan. Champion, is black, with black mane and tail (usually very long), he has x4 white socks and a white blaze on his face Only one horse and cart set featuring this mold; Crystal is the only 'female' version of the 'Champion' mold. She is Pearly white with purple accents to her legs, and slightly pink mane and tail. The Mulan horse, has a solid plastic tail. Black body, black mane and tail, four white socks, and a white nose. Hunchback of notredame horse, white body, white mane and tail thick with tinsel, gold hooves. Dallas mold ' Barbie's first Palomino, a sturdy black 'Quarterhorse' looking mare. Short compact body, short angular face, high stepping legs. The Quarterhorse style seemed very popular for the early horses, a Mold re-used for the Black stallion 'Midnight, but graduly dwindled away to make room for the Arab Style. Dallas makes several comebacks at varying years, always palomino, but the molds change dramaticly. ' ''' '''Chelsea/Honey mold Named for the two horses in this mold released, a commonly used mold for cart horses and Skipper's horse. This mold was re-used, for 'Lovely lady locks' toy horse 'silkymane'. Dixie The Foal Dallas is a mommy! Dixie is the first foal for Barbie, very similar to the 'Grand Champion foal' toys from another company. This foal has slight Arab characteristics, is Dixie's Daddy an Arab? Dixie shares her mother Dallas' Palomino colours. Feature loss molds (FL) Term came about due to the huge loss of detail in the new Barbie horse line, starting around 2009. They are gorgeous in colour, but lacking severely in the beauty that the Barbie horses of yesteryear had. Bratz Twin, or (BT) horses There briefly was a line released, that looked eerily similar to the Bratz Adult horses line, also along the same level as FL horses. Still detailed in body, pose and definition of leg joints, it was also very streamlined and more appealing than the FL ones. Dallas makes a come back. Movie horses Mattel joined with Disney, and helped create the Horse characters from a few of thier movies. Hercules- Pegasus, Hunchback of notre dame -, Mulan-, Princess horses- Ariel, Jasmine, Belle, Cinderella, Snow white. Its important to note, The Mulan horse, in 'Champion mold' has a solid plstic tail. The new Barbie 'movies' also had its own horses to add to the mix! Marzipan the unicorn Rapunzel Nutcracker suite Pegasus Horse and cart sets Frequent during the course of Barbie's lifetime so far, were the horse and cart sets. Ranging from princess carts, to romantic carts, to winter themes and more. Using almost every mold created so far. We have seen; One champion, Standing Arab, many Classic Arab, Dallas, many Honey and some FL molds. Even a flocked horse somehow made it's way into the Barbie line by way of horse and cart! Crystal Twelve dancing princesses Cinderella - ongoing Swan lake 'Re-occuring horses in Barbie's universe, and' Horse sets' ' So now we know the common and recognisable molds. Who are the horses that frequently return? What About horses for other girls in the barbie Universe like Skipper? Ken? Dallas is one that shows her face alot, same name, same colour, but different mold. Foals are uncommon but do show themselves every now and then. Sparkling beauties Meadow mares Brushable beauties California barbie Stables Horse floats Riding barbies Vet sets